1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of this invention is modular type and reconfigurable episcopic sights used for observation and ensuring firing when it is associated with a weapon system with or without a fire control system.
In general, the observation function must allow:
detection by an episcope or a low magnitude sight, PA1 recognition and identification, PA1 night vision by the use of light intensifier tubes, thermal cameras, PA1 and night lens rangefinding (battle tank or artillery observation vehicle). PA1 the day/night use, PA1 the required operational functions, PA1 slow assembly and disassembly of the moduli, sometimes requiring tools, PA1 loss of harmonization between the sight axis and the weapon axis or between the sight axis and the laser emission/reception axes. This lack of fidelity leads to a procedure of harmonization with installation of a target board and muzzle boresight, which is completely unsuited for daily use such as, for example, the replacement of an episcopic channel with a light intensifier modulus.
Usually, a sight reticle is associated with laser emission and reception for day and night lens range finding.
In the same way, the firing function must ensure the generation of a day and night axis of sight, which is referenced to the axis of the gun or shooting axis therefore allowing firing corrections taking into account only the distance (engraved reticle with ballistic graticules and stadimetric scale, or engraved reticle with ballistic graticule and rangefinder), or firing corrections in elevation and azimuth integrating a greater number of parameters: distance, speed of the target, temperature, altitude, type of ammunition, wind, etc. These deviations are then quantified by a computer. The sighting offset can be carried out, either by the displacement of a deviative optical device, or by the displacement of a reticle (mechanical or electronically addressable movement).
It might be possible within the framework of the training of the users to define an instruction function, which involves the installation of a video camera connected to a controlling monitor picking up the image observed by the trainee. One must then be able to distinguish the superposition of the various sight reticles on the landscape (target).
The various traditional functions ensured by sights shows that differing means are needed due to:
stand-by mode (observation), PA2 firing mode, PA2 instruction mode.